The issue of security is a concern that affects many households and businesses. Deadbolts, security bars, and alarm systems provide means to protect property and deter criminal activity. Other means to deter criminal activity include providing indicators intended to mimic human occupancy, such as by leaving on lights or installation of light timers. Light timers are commonly connected to a lamp and placed in a residence so as to illuminate curtains, walls, or other surfaces visible from the exterior of the structure. The light timers then turn on and off the lamp so as to mimic the actions of a human and hopefully deter criminal activity by placing doubt in the minds of criminals that the residence is unoccupied.